complimentary
by Mr boaty mcboatface
Summary: It's such a pity that 70% of his brain is probably air, 20% is raging teenage hormones and the remaining 10% a total mystery.


**complimentary**

* * *

Len keeps sighing today, and Rin doesn't know why.

Or perhaps she does, but she's just choosing to ignore him. (This is the truth.)

The boy'll walk past every five to ten minutes, exhaling and attempting to make eye contact with her over her graphic novel. But she avoids his gaze, feeling his eyes burn holes through her forehead.

She knows why he's doing this, of course.

They stopped talking about a week ago, when Len broke Rin's favourite mug being an idiot. He was being all dramatic, just because, and slammed down the cup onto the bench, earning a very horrifying crunch. Orange juice went flying, and so did shards of glass. She was amazed no one was injured – but too mad at the time to care.

She hasn't talked to him since, and he's starting to become a little antsy with her lack of attention. So, all day, he's been cleaning her room _extensively_ —scrubbing the floors, wiping the window sills, changing her bedsheets and folding her clothes—in a pathetic attempt to get word out of her.

But much to his disappointment, Rin has been lounging on the couch all day, reading and acting as if nothing is happening.

Len's starting to grow frustrated. She can tell.

His way of _subtly dropping hints_ that he wants her attention is by passing her and acting dramatic.

Unfortunately, Rin's enjoying his pining for her attention (and her clean room) a little too much.

She's probably a little evil.

Just a tad.

But it's fine.

She's hatching a mastermind plan behind that graphic novel of hers, and no one is going to see it coming. Not even Len.

* * *

Just when Rin thinks Len is going to enter the room for the seventh time that hour, Miku walks in, a disgruntled expression on her face.

"Jesus, Rin. Can you _please_ pay attention to Len? His heavy breathing is starting to distract my study. Like, seriously – go look at him. He's been working on the same spot in your room for the past three hours. I think he's started hallucinating dirt on your floor."

"It's probably paint," Rin says over her book.

"Rin," Miku begs, giving her a pout. " _Please_."

The sound of footsteps makes her hesitate, and she looks back down when Len enters the room to sigh again.

"Len, can you be more quiet when you're cleaning? I have an important music exam this week, and I can't fail it," the older girl tries.

He sighs, again. For the billionth time. Rin's surprised he hasn't passed out yet from losing so much air. (Or maybe he has already and is just trying to play it cool.)

"I'm just trying to clean," he says, his voice hitching. She has to suppress a snicker.

Miku folds her arms over her chest. "Fine." She turns back to Rin, jabbing a finger in her direction. "If I fail, I'm blaming _you_."

 _Oh, psh, you won't fail. You_ never _fail_ , she retorts in her mind.

Miku and Len then leave the room, and peace and quiet resumes again.

She smiles to herself.

It's time.

* * *

" _Rin_ ," Len says, appearing in the living room once more, after doing his whole stompy-sigh ritual another thirty times. "I finished cleaning your room."

He stares at her with big eyes, as if to ask, _Have I earned your forgiveness?_

"That's nice," Rin responds.

He blinks, a frown tugging his lips. He puts his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight. "So…"

She looks up from her novel, raising an eyebrow.

He mirrors her expression. "Um, so… like… are you… going to, uh…"

Rin watches as he trails off, glancing away. "Am I going to what, Len?"

"Like, I don't know, um, acknowledge it? Or say thank you? Or forgive me, at least?" Len blurts, before snapping his mouth shut, paling. "Um, I mean, uh –"

"Len," Rin says, setting her book down on her stomach. "Come here." She beckons him over with her finger, and with hesitation, the boy obeys.

He swallows, standing over her.

She continues beckoning him, pointing down towards her. "Lean over," she orders when he looks confused.

As slow as possible, he bends forward, furrowing his brows. He seems to tilt his to the side, like he's expecting her to hit him, or something.

 _Huh._

It takes a lot for her to not burst into laughter.

Rin keeps beckoning him down closer and closer, until he's hovering a ruler's length above her, bent at an uncomfortable angle.

Len closes his eyes, tensing.

Look, she's evil. But she's not _that_ evil.

She waits a moment, staring up at him and admiring his face. It's such a pity that 70% of his brain is probably air, 20% is raging teenage hormones and the remaining 10% a total mystery. What a waste.

Anyway.

Without batting an eyelid, Rin reaches out to grab him by the collar and drag him down to her face. She smushes her mouth against his, and his eyes fly open – and conveniently, also his mouth.

"What –" he says, before that 20% of raging teenage hormones kicks in, and his eyes flutter shut, lips melting against hers.

Yes, this is her plan. And it seems to be running smoothly.

Rin doesn't really have much a reason for kissing Len, besides the fact that she just wants to kiss him. Overhearing Len moan to Kaito the other day about how _torn apart_ and _broken_ he was with her not talking to him may have been a greater influence over this decision – but, of course, she's always had this weird fantasy about kissing his soft, pink lips, so.

Yeah.

When they break apart, Len hovers, his eyes half-lidded as if he just took a hit of weed. Then he comes to, leaning back to stare in confusion at Rin.

"So that means we're talking?" he asks.

"I don't know how you can come to that conclusion just from me kissing you," Rin says, and she watches his smile falter. "But I guess it does."

The smile returns, and his whole face lights up. If he had a tail, it would've been wagging.

"That's also a thank you for cleaning my room," she adds, opening her book up. "Would you like me to do yours tomorrow?"

Len blinks, nods, then stops nodding when he realises something. "Wait – _no_. Hold on. I—uh—I need to put some stuff away first." Then he disappears to his room, flustered.

Rin sniggers.

She already knows where he keeps his magazine stash.

* * *

I'm still stuck on day three of the OTP challenge (and have been for half a month), but then I'm hit with a tidal wave of (pointless) plot bunnies and can write up this in like, an hour?

 _Whaaaaat isssssss myyyyyyyy braaaaaain._

Anyway, I'm glad I could write something that isn't complete angsty trash, because I have been feeling those vibes lately (squints at all my unfinished docs that have appeared over the past few weeks). I was inspired by that meme song, Compliments, by Kollektivet. If you haven't heard it, please go listen to the full version on youtube immediately gogogogo it's very important. (Also inspired by some cute Rin/Len PD photo booth pics a friend has been posting on twitter! fdsjdfjkdfjjfdf)

By the way! I only have five more assessments left for this semester! And I find out important stuff on May 25 ;_; It's so close to my birthday and I'm scared, so I've decided to not have my birthday at all and have a fake birthday on May 4, because it's Star Wars day and that's all that matters, really. (taps head) Can't have a shitty birthday if you don't have one At All(tm)

Anyway, now I'm going to go (think about) work(ing) on rewriting a 20-page-long fanfic that makes me Sad and Bitter about life and sleep because my head hurts. Godspeed.


End file.
